


Milk

by weird honey (air12rice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Parent, Child Abuse, Hurt Alec Lightwod, Secrets, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Shame, i try to keep graphic depictions to a minimum, missing Max Lightwood, mundane AU, self hatred, uh im a monster, watch me fail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air12rice/pseuds/weird%20honey
Summary: When Max goes missing, Alec believes it's his fault because he's keeping a secret. Abuse. Pain. General misery. May not have a happy ending for the youngest Lightwood, I haven't decided yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The name of this story is from the song "Milk" by Ratbath (it's actually a very calm song. I recommend it.)

 

Alec sits on the steps of his home. He blows his breath out in a spiral, the air cold enough it's visible. He stares at it until it dissipates into the air surrounding it. A chill runs through him. He snuggles up more into the large grey blanket handed to him by the EMTs. He feels numb. Red and blue flashing lights are outlining the entire street. He looks up and sees Magnus being stopped by police. He waves him over and Magnus charges through the lawn looking, well, pissed. Before he can explain Magnus engulfs him in a hug which he severely needs. Alec's chest gets tight and tears start to prick behind his eyes. He tries not to let them fall, but when he feels Magnus shaking along with him he can't hold them back.

**3 Days Earlier -**

_ Slowly Robert’s hand moved across his thigh and stopped at the waistband of his pajama pants. He held his his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew it was stupid but a part of him thought maybe, just maybe, if he played dead he actually would be. _

_ “Alec,” His father whispered. “Alec, Alec, Alec!” _

 

“Alec!” Jace says. Alec jolts himself awake.

“What!”

“Max.” Jace says, worry filling his voice.

“What about him? What happened?”

“We can’t- he- he’s gone. He’s gone. Alec, we don’t know where he is.” Jace stares into his brother’s eyes, but even he can see it isn’t clicking in Alec’s head.

“Alec, there’s- there’s blood in his room.”

Alec stares wide-eyed at Jace. He wordlessly tosses his blanket off and sprints to Max’s room. There’s people in coats and uniforms crawling the hallway. He tries to make his way through the officers. _ “I’m sorry son, we can’t let you in here.” _ Alec doesn’t hear them, doesn’t hear anything until Isabelle pulls him away with her apologies to the officers.

“He has to be in there. He isn’t missing, Isabelle.”

_ Isn't Missing. Isn't Missing. Isn't Missing. _

“Alec, do you know where he could have gone.” She practically pleads to her brother.

“No! He isn’t- he was here last night! He was here last night!”

“We can’t find him! Alec, please you're the closest with him! Do you know-”

“Alexander!” Robert’s booming voice echoes through the hallway.

Alec holds his breath for a moment before answering.

“Yes, sir?”

“Come with me.” Robert said. It isn’t a request.

Alec musters up his courage. “This really isn’t the time for that.”

Robert’s menacing gaze permeates Alec’s being, and destroys any ounce of defiance he had.

“Please tell me if they find anything.” He whispers to Isabelle before obediently following his father to his study.

 

-

“Why don’t you just confess? What do you have to lose?” Robert grinned at his son. “I mean I didn’t touch the boy. Angel’s know how fucked up you are.” Robert sneered.

Alec was at a loss for words. Of course he hadn’t hurt Max. 

“You know, in your sleep, sometimes I hear you re-counting all the dirty little things we did together. You liked it and you know it. Did you try to recreate those things with him, Alexander? Is that why he's gone?.”

Alec takes a step back and vehemently shakes his head at Robert. “Why would you even say something like that?” Tears start to run down Alec’s cheeks. “He would never have dissappeared without a reason. Did you do something to him?” Anger was burning in Alec’s voice.

“Don’t you dare speak to me in that tone.” Robert runs his hand through Alec's hair and fists it, pulling him closer. 

“What exactly did you do with him?” Robert’s asks with a sadistic grin. 

“I would never touch him. I’m not like you.”

“Don’t lie to me, son.” Robert lays a hand on his son's side and snakes his hand to his belt, undoing it and sliding his pants down.

"You enjoy this as much as I do, and you have since you were little. Take off your shirt." He whispers to Alec. Alec can feel his father's hot breath on his neck and he shivers out of revulsion. Robert's mouth soon covers Alec's, Robert’s slimy tongue and greasy lips are all Alec can focus on. Robert reeks of cologne and cigarettes. Alec closes his eyes and does what his father wants. Does exactly what he's told. When Robert’s done he leaves Alec in a heap on the floor, telling him he had better clean himself up before the police came to talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Info: Mundane AU! Robert Lightwood is a Children Of Raziel's Blood (religion) pastor. (Raziel's Children, for short). The Lightwoods own their own church, and because the church is gaining popularity they travel frequently to various churches around the state to offer their blessings and help out members. (Essentially Robert Lightwood Is The Perfect Person.)


End file.
